Jon Olson
Jon Olson is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal (2019) - Krog (ep5), Shaman (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Man-Thing, Rorgg, Sporr, Zzutak 'Movies' *Abominable (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Additional Critters *Zambezia (2012) - Marabous, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Throne of Elves (????) - Creature Voices 'TV Specials' *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (1997) - Special Voice Effects Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) - Creature Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Artifact (2018) - Hellbear Crippler, Hound of War, Keenfolk Golem, Loyal Beast, Lux, Nox, Ogre Conscript, Plague Ward, Rampaging Hellbear, Savage Wolf, Thunderhide Alpha, Thunderhide Pack *Bulletstorm (2011) - Burnout Boss, Burnouts, Skulls *ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid (1998) - Associate Mouse#3 *ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano (1999) - Eco *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hunted: The Demon's Forge (2011) - Minotaur, Wargar *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Additional Voices *MySims: Agents (2009) - Additional Voices *Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1997) - Lenny the Loudspeaker, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Additional Voices *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Lurtz, Orc Officer 2, Sauron *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Tharzog *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 3: Pets (2011) - Additional Voices *The Technomancer (2016) - Rebut, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Lockdown Behemoth *WildStar (2014) - Creature Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Doji *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors